Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.65 \times 4\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.65 \times 100\% = 65\%$ Now we have: $ 65\% \times 4\% = {?} $ $ 65\% \times 4\% = 2.6 \% $